Find \[\left|\left(\frac 35+\frac 45i\right)^6\right|\]
Solution: We know that $|ab|=|a|\cdot |b|$. Therefore, \[\left|\left(\frac 35+\frac 45 i\right)^6\right|=\left|\frac 35+\frac 45 i\right|^6\]Now, \[\left|\frac 35+\frac 45i\right|=\sqrt{\left(\frac 35\right)^2+\left(\frac 45\right)^2}=1\]Our answer is $1^6=\boxed{1}$.